


Sniffles

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Cody, Sickfic, hugs for Cody 2020, like give the man a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Cody is feeling under the weather and Obi-Wan knows just how to help.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> I went the more lighthearted route this time but who knows what the future holds

Cody sniffles miserably beside him and Obi-Wan stiffens, struggling not to show his concern in front of the entire Jedi Council.

His commander had been out of character all morning, his nose stuffy and cheeks pink with what he suspected was a mild fever. He didn’t dare say anything, not wanted to both step over an unspoken line and become a hypocrite, but he was growing more worried.

With a goodbye that was likely more hasty than strictly polite, he ends the meeting a few minutes early and turns to survey Cody better.

Without the soft blue light from the holoprojector, Cody looks pale. There are bags under his eyes, made more prominent by his insistent rubbing at them to clear the likely itchy feeling that grasped your eyelids when you’re ill. Obi-Wan sighs softly and takes a step closer.

“Cody?” although he’s being careful to keep his voice quieter than usual, the clone still winces. A headache then.

“Yes General?” even his voice was rough and scratchy, making him frown and raise a hand slowly. Cody doesn’t protest when he sets his hand on his forehead. In fact, the clone commander visibly leans into the action, letting out a soft sigh of relief and letting his eyes close. Obi-Wan has never seen Cody look so rough before, and as he gently runs his fingers through sweaty hair, he decides he never wants to see it again.

He doesn’t say where they’re going or why, simply steers them out of the room and down the hallway with a shocking lack of complaint. Cody’s brain seems to have decided that now that the meeting was over, it could shut down.

Obi-Wan was content to let it.

Careful not to disrupt Cody too much, leaning heavily against his side, he keys in the code to his quarters on board the Negotiator and steps in, gently tugging Cody through the doorway and letting it slip closed behind them.

He’s especially gentle when settling the commander down on the couch, but the man lets out an audible sound of complaint at the lack of contact, reaching out to him with a shaky arm. Cody being clingy when he was sick was the last thing Obi-Wan expected, but that wasn’t going to stop him taking care of the miserable man.

“Hush, cyare, I’ll be back in just a moment. I’m going to fetch some cloth.” Cody seems aware enough to understand, nodding vaguely in answer to his statements. He’s quick in the fresher, collecting his mini first aid kit and a few rags before returning to the main room. He sets kit on the coffee table, brushing his hand through Cody’s hair in passing as he heads towards the kitchenette.

For a sick man, Cody seems far too focused. He’s watching each of Obi-Wan’s moves with a sharp eye, not relaxing until the jedi returns to his side and covers his eyes with a cool, damp rag.

“That’s better already, hm?” he smiles when Cody relaxes back into the cushions, some colour finally returning back to his skin and making him look slightly less like a walking corpse. Cody audibly groans in relief and Obi-Wan chuckles fondly.

“If you think you can stomach them I have some pills.” He offers them out, but ultimately let’s Cody decide. He studies them both for a long moment, his eyes glinting amber with his concentration, before giving a slight nod. Immediately, he winced.

“I know. Here, use my arm.” With a little bit of manoeuvring and a lot of Cody’s weight on him, they adjust into a mostly upright position. The commander takes the pills silently, grimacing at the taste before washing it down with water from the glass he had clutched in his shaky hands. He sighs loudly in relief when Obi-Wan presses another cold rag to the back of his neck, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Mm that’s nice.” It’s no where near as eloquent as he usually is, but its better than the strange silence and long stares between his shoulder blades.

“I’m sure it is my dear one. Would you like some tea? I know its very warm, but the herbs might help clear your nose.” He had a box of mandalorian tea he’d been rationing, and he really didn’t mind sacrificing one of the last sachets of spice if it cheered Cody up. Already, the man was slowly sitting upright on his own, massaging his head with a shaky hand before replacing the cloth over his eyes like he couldn’t bear to have it off for too long.

Chuckling fondly, Obi-Wan went to boil the kettle, absentmindedly wiping Cody’s face with a wet cloth using the force. He doesn’t even realise he’s done it until Cody is laughing, a raspy sound that results in a cough but is beautiful to him nonetheless.

“Isn’t that a tad...frivolous.” the word is strained but Cody is grinning brightly, looking better the longer he stayed sat down.

“Perhaps. Or perhaps it is necessary.” He turns back to the whistling kettle, amused at the sound of a wet slap and indignant huffing. It was unnecessary, but had cheered Cody up nonetheless.

They settled on the couch with their spicy tea, Cody finally smiling and feeling relaxed in the force rather than ready to explode like a time bomb. The force was settled around them, almost as content as the two as they curled close and just rested a moment, let themselves truly relax.

The smell of old mandalorian spices fills the room, a companion to the steam that curled up around their faces and finally took away some of the tense lines in Cody’s face. He smiles slowly, giving a soft sniffle as he raised the mug to his lips, burning them with his usual impatience.

Obi-Wan laughs at him softly before gently swiping over his lips with one of the cold clothes, cheering Cody up by pressing a kiss to his forehead. For once, Obi-Wan doesn’t think twice about cancelling the rest of his plans and meetings for the day, curling around his commander and sighing contentedly, petting through his hair.

And if they ended up falling asleep before Ahsoka found them? Well nobody really needed to know.


End file.
